Field
The described technology generally relates to a method of manufacturing a display device and a manufacturing apparatus for the same.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, during the manufacturing of a flat panel display device, a protection film is attached so as to protect the display surface of a display panel or a reverse side thereof. The protection film can be intended to be temporarily attached during manufacturing and yet remain attached in the final product.